O Sorriso Dela
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Para Bill parecia ridículo conversar sobre um sorriso. Mas era o sorriso de Sookie que estava em questão.


**Título: **O Sorriso Dela.

**Censura:** T – 13 anos.

**Shipper: **Bill/Sookie.

**Descrição: **Para Bill parecia ridículo conversar sobre um sorriso. Mas era o sorriso de Sookie que estava em questão.

**Observação:** Essa história acontece no episódio doze da primeira temporada. Depois que a Sookie acha que o Bill está morto.

**Disclaimer:** True Blood não me pertence, e sim ao Alan Ball. Mas o enredo dessa historia foi escrito somente por mim.

**N/A: Caso você goste de ler ouvindo música eu recomendo **_**More**_**, do Tyrone Wells.**

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

Devia ser por volta das duas da manhã. Talvez menos. Talvez mais. Tanto faz. Ninguém estava se importando com isso agora. Correção: Ninguém naquela casa estava se importando com isso.

O ar que entrava pela janela era quente. A sensação da pele de Bill na sua era reconfortante. Principalmente depois de tanto tempo.

Sorriu pela... Hm, não importa. Ela sorriu.

Bill já estava sorrindo.

"Eu nunca vi você sorrir tanto e por tanto tempo", ela comentou em um sussurro. Palavras altas pareciam inadequadas para a situação que eles estavam; deitados, na cama, entrelaçados. Palavras altas podiam quebrar aquela atmosfera tranqüila, calma, serena, amena, _mágica_ que eles estavam vivendo.

"Cento e quarenta anos, mais precisamente", a corrigiu _sorrindo_. Sempre sorrindo.

"Sinto muito em te desapontar, Bill, mas você não se parece nada com um vampiro agora." A voz de Sookie era risonha. Uma risada curta escapou de seus lábios. "Na verdade eu não poderia achar um sorriso mais _humano_."

Bill expos os seus dentes.

Sookie estava errada. Mesmo sem aqueles dentes o sorriso dele nunca seria humano. Um sorriso humano não conseguiria reproduzir nem um terço da sensação que o sorriso de Bill causava em seu estomago.

Levemente, com muito cuidado, ele raspou os dentes afiados na clavícula nua de Sookie. Se afastou um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos, mas Sookie puxou a sua cabeça de volta. Foi quase impossível para Bill resistir à veia pulsante que estava naquele mesmo lugar, em baixo da pele suave se Sookie.

Delicadamente ele tirou as mãos de Sookie de trás da sua cabeça e se afastou, como pretendia fazer no começo. Guardou as presas. "Não", falou de um modo suave.

"Mas por quê?"

Sookie parecia decepcionada, talvez até magoada. Bill não pode deixar de notar a contradição que ela era. Enquanto pessoas evitavam vampiros, Sookie corria atrás deles; Enquanto pessoas tinham medo de vampiros, Sookie os enfrentava; Enquanto pessoas tinham nojo de vampiros, Sookie _dormia_ com _um_ deles. Com um. Com Bill. Somente com ele.

"Você está muito machucada, Sook." Seus dedos brancos e gelados traçaram a pele arroxeada em volta do olho dela com tanto cuidado que mal a tocava. "Se eu tirar sangue de você, o processo de cura só vai demorar mais ainda." Beijou a bochecha quente dela. "E você quer se sentir humana."

"E o que tem demais?", perguntou quase como uma criança mimada. "Bill, vampiros necessitam de sangue. Eu não estou fazendo algo que não aconteceria com um humano. Humanos fazem isso."

"Não por livre e espontânea vontade", ele emendou.

Ela revirou os olhos. Bill os beijou. Os dois voltaram a sorrir.

"O _seu_ sorriso é lindo, Sook."

Sookie mordeu o lábio inferior levemente. Sem qualquer motivo aparente uma onda de vergonha a tinha inundado.

"Você devia sorrir tanto quanto agora. Fica irresistível." Traçou o contorno da boca dela com um dedo e depois a beijou.

Sookie abriu a boca enquanto levava a mão esquerda até a nuca de Bill, massageando o local. A língua dos dois se tocaram – a de Bill sempre mais fria que a dela. Sookie passou um dedo pelo peito de Bill e sentiu ele se arrepiar. Sorriu por entre o beijo. Ela não sabia que vampiros ficavam arrepiados. De vagar, torcendo para que ele não percebesse o movimento de imediato, passou uma perna em volta do quadril dele. Sentiu a mão de Bill deslizando pela sua cocha. Mas então ele cortou o beijo.

"Bill..." gemeu de desgosto.

"Você ainda não está completamente bem, querida."

"Mas eu estou!" Sookie bateu no peito dele sem se importar em machucá-lo – Bill não sentiria dor. "Eu estou acima disso. Eu estou viva. A gente perdeu tanto tempo, Bill. Tanto. Eu só quero aproveitar isso. _Nos_ aproveitar até que eu tenha que eu tenha que ir trabalhar amanhã e ver todos lá. Ter que aguentar as implicâncias da Tara, o rosto triste da Arlene..." Sookie foi calada com um beijo.

Não pode evitar sorrir _de novo_. Bill inverteu as posições, ficando por cima. O lençol quente da cama em contato com a pele dela causou um contraste com a pele de Bill, também colada a sua.

Ele cortou o beijo, mas não deixou a pele dela. Preencheu todo o espaço do maxilar até o umbigo de Sookie com beijinhos. Quando beijou o lado do umbigo, ouviu a respiração de Sookie aumentar, ficar mais forte. Mais forçada. Olhou para cima. Lá estava o seu sorriso.

O sorriso que Sookie só deixava _ele_ ver.

Um sorriso que transmitia carinho, paixão, desejo, contentamento, felicidade, satisfação, e,_ talvez_, até amor.

"Eu realmente adoro esse seu sorriso Sook", falou antes de começar a deslizar a sua mão pela cintura abaixo dela.

Porque, como ele tinha explicado antes, o sorriso dela era _irresistível_.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
